redditemblemheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delphine (Halloween)
Personal Information Event Voting Description The figure that stands before you is pale unto death, her face gaunt, dark-lipped, save her haunted, livid eyes. It's a truly grave visage... cradled in one arm. Where it should be, the top of her neck, ends in a thin line of still-red blood; peer inside the high collar of her white gown, you glimpse amid the deep reds the ivory hint of bone. This wailing corpse-woman who appears to signal looming deaths, an omen of ill fortune and cold vengeance -- according to the illusion that Delphine passionately defends for the sake of the festive spirit! Delphine's chosen this as a festive costume, as she did in Team A's canon, and she's dedicated herself to her creation. The costume's chest, shoulders, and right arm are fake, using primarily a dressmaker's dummy that she's made up appropriately -- the dress is long-sleeved and high-collared, and she uses glove to conceal the fake hand that holds her head close to her. Her left arm, at least from the elbow down where she can reach, is real, and can wave about ghastily. For the grace and beauty of the costume, she selected a fine material, the ivory and cream of old lace, worn with a silvered bodice. She's practiced tirelessly to move both her real and false back together, projecting a single, tall image of one complete and broken being. Her powdered hair hangs loose around her, a veil placed atop her cradled head. She is loving this. For the purpose of pranking people, getting candy, and looking great doing it, she has invented a legend as well as eerie songs, poems, and prophecies to wail throughout the occaison. These things are no good if they're not fun and spooky. Standard Information Hair Color: powdered white over pale blue Clothing: a white gown ending in a false neck while she carries her real head Personality: a vengeful omen of death in the spirit of the holiday Gender: Female Summon Information Event Availability: 2018 Halloween Summon Banner Base Class: Revenant Inherent Weakness: None Presence Types: Strong, Clever Pools: 5* Level 1 Stats This table assumes neutral nature and default class. Modifiers Skills Quotes Summoning: "Death... Death will soon reach out its bone-white hand... to yooooouuuu....This is the price you pay to wrench me from my grave, for inviting my omens onto you...Unless... You pay in... Candy!" Interact: "Woe... Woe unto you..." "Do you know... Do you know who killed me...? I forgot; I lost my head. All I remember... Is my wish for vengeance." "♪ Summer quickens, crumbles, cracks; Dead leaves rattle on, Blown like shades in browns and blacks: What is gone is gone♪" "In the scent of your hair... The color of your skin...The flash of your throat, still soft, still breathing... I see the hour of your death, ever nearer. Ever closer." "*Momento Mori*, Summoner. The blood that flows now will blacken as it dries...So too, your enemies...As mine must have..." "Touch not the wound that stole my life... Or I shall steal your soul..." "I reach for you, my bone-white hand And beckon you to cross far shores. My bones that crumbled long to sand Are waiting now for soon, for yours." Level Up: Bad: "Woe....Woe unto... Me, I suppose." Medium: "...My lust for vengeance... The misfortune of my killer... They draw me ever closer... To my rest..." Good: "Perhaps one day, even the wounds of a headless corpse may heal, if things continue this way." Attack: "Blood..." "Your time has come!" Special Skill: "Tu fui, ego eris! What you are, I was! What I am, you will be!" "Death... Death comes for you now!" Block/Evade: "What are blows to a corpse?" "I have already....Been as hurt as I could ever be." Injured: "...The dead should have no blood to shed... And yet, I bleed." "A blow there won't slay me... (Because, you know. That chest there is fake, buddy.)" Retreat: "Once again, I fall... And once more, I will rise... Your doom will find you another evening... (After costume repairs.)" Mission Start: "I will wander the earth once again... Again, again... Until all blood is shed, all flesh is grass, all hatred, satisfied!" Mission End: "The end... is here... My grave will greet me once more..." Item Use: Happy: "Oooh....Oooh~! A treat for me! " Upset: "...A curse upon your house... Die... Die..." Release: "Aww, but the night is still so young! Well, I'm sure Maurice will fuss at me when I get back for being out so long, so I shouldn't keep him waiting! Take care, Summoner! But beware... For ghosts rise again!"